Talk:Steal
"User's HP" vs. the enemy's HP hey, was wondering if it was possible that steal success rate is affected by mobs hp vs hp, to explain, if you have 50% hp, and the mob has 100%, will sucess of steal be worse? and maybe the other way around works better, cause it does seem to increase sucess when mob has low hp, did some testing, not formal, but from the looks of it so far, having low hp is getting me 0% sucesses. Darkzide Hope it doesn't sound too noobish, but still curious. ;) Ok, i take it that a Steal +1 (and so on) works similiar as the bonus at Treasure Hunter, giving a non-descriped bonus on background random roll to succeed in stealing. Agreeing? Still there are some rumors out there, claiming it's more like a hidden skill which can be improved by succesful attempts in stealing. Since i found so far no supportive events or facts i tend to put this into the self 'Urban legends of Vana'diel'. Cemalidor 12:25 01.February 2007 (GMT+1) Can two different people steal from the same mob? Tahngarthor 11:44, 24 May 2007 (CDT) :Each mob has at most one item that you can steal, so if someone has stolen it successfully, then no one else will succeed in stealing from that mob. Note that if you try to steal a rare item (e.g. Buccaneer's Knife) when it is already in your inventory, you'll get the failed steal message and the mob will no longer have the item. --Ichthyos 11:46, 24 May 2007 (CDT) "User's level" vs. the enemy's level When it says "user's level," if you are using THF as a subjob, does "user level" refer to main job, the level restricted THF subjob, or full THF level? - Melios 23:27, 4 July 2007 (CDT) Using HIDE when farming pilferables Just a quick note here. You can't steal from a mob more than once of course. So the key to farming coins and other pilferables is to make the mob despawn. So, you steal from a mob, walk about 40' with it, and then HIDE to make it despawn and then reappear. I've tested this out and it works great for trying to farm gold and plat beastcoins or THF tests if Maat is feeling ornery. The mob that reappears is NOT the same mob, but it will be a mob of the same type and class. (ie if you steal from a Goblin Gurneyman and he checks as Too Weak with low defense, the one that reappears may be Too Weak with low defense and evasion.) (--Ssjsean 14:07, 21 December 2007 (UTC)) ::::does that include zoning ? I've been zoning in and out i can't keep track >.> Juilan May 25 :::::I guess I could say yes that includes zoning. I was messing around in monastic cavern and zoned an orcish Dragoon, when I zoned back in and waited an Orcish Farkiller spawned in it's place(this was in the tunnel). No other Orcs had been messed with in anyway, so it was the only mob that would have spawned.Maximusdecimus 07:49, 21 July 2008 (UTC) :::::::Went 0/15 on tests involving steal and hide on a Tonberry Hexer outside the Temple entrance after stealing his mythril beastcoin. SE didn't change this recently did they? I have had no luck on any steals after successfully stealing a coin and using hide to cause a mob to depop (including gold beastcoin mobs). Went 5/5 on mythril b.coin steals at one point (on mobs I killed), so I'm hoping 15 was a large enough sample size. --Cala 00:08, January 10, 2010 (UTC) "Dismissing INT rumors" I have heard rumors of INT affecting steal. In this Q&A: Square-Enix Q&A Response: June 2004 SE says that only "certain equipment" and not attributes effect steal. --Gravylegg 06:43, 25 October 2007 (UTC) Enemy classes "Certain enemy classes are easier to steal from than others. " Any more concrete info regarding this? Also, does it refer to the target's job, or the type of monster? --Xaini 10:20, 12 January 2009 (UTC) An example of an enemy class that is easy to steal from is Skeletons. You have a great chance of stealing a bone chip from them. Also, I've noted that stealing from THF mobs and NIN mobs is more difficult than stealing from BLM mobs. I attribute it to the enemy's high evasion or shadows. Being of a much higher level than the mob will greatly increase the difference between your accuracy and the mobs evasion; therefore, your steal will be much more successful. In my steal macro, I put in as much +Steal gear I have and substitute +acc gear for slots where I have no +Steal gear. THF job level effect? It would be really interesting (critical?!) to know what effect THF job level has on steals. On the main page it claims that "your job level" is a primary factor for steal success. But is that just "your main job", or is it really THF job level? Additionally, is there a hidden "thf max level = skill" factor, like the BST subjob charm skill factor? Shouldnt be too difficult to prove or disprove: Take some level75 job with unleveled THF1 sub, (erm.. make that level 5) and compare to THF40-ish, in same area, time, and mobs. Can anyone check this out with a buddy? pleeease? Well, I've never done concrete testing with this, but what I can tell you is my own experiences with it. For the longest time I went DRG/THF into Bibiki Bay (Yes, there was a time you leveled there haha) and went through the same area, same monsters, etc, as THF. My Steal success rate was much, much higher on THF and I never sub'd Steal gear while I was partied. I remember Stealing one gold coin as DRG/THF in a span of about two hours, three hours maybe, and at least three or four in the same span of time as THF. So I can tell you that, for me, Stealing as THF has always been a bigger success then /THF. That could be due to a level modifier, or it could also be due to it being a subjob'd JA. Sort of like how /DNC curing waltz were altered in effectiveness to DNC itself. I'm also willing to bet that the monster's evasion and what you're trying to Steal have an impact on the outcome. No concrete testing, as I said, but over the years I've always found it notoriously hard to steal from anything that would have naturally high evasion, or anything that is typically a high-priced steal (Gold/Plat Beastcoins). --Blurryhunter 17:11, April 21, 2010 (UTC)